Preferia não ter vindo
by Carol Potter e Monica Malfoy
Summary: HIATUS A fic começa agora, ela presa no Brasil com seu antigo amor, que ela achava que estava morto.Uma linda historia de amor,misterios e aventuras.HG


** O Começo do fim...**

-Gina, escute...-começou em voz muito baixa, em meio ao burburinho de conversas que crescia à sua volta e às pessoas que começavam a se levantar. -Não posso mais namorar você. Temos de parar de nos ver. Não podemos ficar juntos.

** A Busca pelos Horcruxes começa...**

-Já estou com o malão feito, parto amanha-Harry disse quase num sussurro.

-Então vou fazer o meu-Rony levantou do sofá

-Vou junto-Hermione o acompanhou

** Só resta um pergaminho...**

Harry levanta no meio da noite com um pergaminho na mão, tenta fazer o mínimo possível de barulho para não acordar Rony. Andando no escuro do corredor ele finalmente chega ao seu destino, Harry estava parado fazia uns 5 minutos na frente do quarto de Gina com a duvida de colocar ou não a carta debaixo da porta. Quando a coragem apareceu, ele colocou a carta no chão e empurrou para debaixo da porta, com um suspiro ele deixou uma lagrima cair e voltou para o seu quarto.

** Uma visita não desejada se torna uma base**

-Draco Malfoy irá se esconder por um tempo aqui Molly, no Largo Grimmauld não é mais seguro.- Lupin falou para a Sª Weasley.

-Malfoy você pode estar aqui por ordem de Dumblodore, mas a mim você não engana -Gina estava furiosa.

-Weasley não pedi sua opinião, não estou aqui porque quero, isso foi idéia daquele velho biruta.

-Trégua Malfoy? Quer dizer Draco-Gina estava com um sorriso contagiante

-Trégua Gina. -Malfoy retribuiu o sorriso.

Nunca pensei que ele conseguisse sorrir desse jeito tão meigo.

** Um sentimento confuso nasce**

Malfoy não era aquele monstro que eu achava, ele só era um menino solitário e incompreendido, ás vezes me pego pensando nele e percebo que um sentimento novo esta nascendo em mim, mas mesmo assim meu amor por Harry é e sempre será maior que todo sentimento.

Odiava os Weasleys, mas tinha que admitir que Ginevra Molly Weasley era especial. O sorriso contagiante, a meiguice extrema, a coragem, a fidelidade a tornava linda aos olhos dele, as vezes pensava em que momento ela se tornara tão importante na vida dele, se lembrava no dia em que lhe disse como ela ficava linda ao luar e seu rosto vermelho igual a um pimentão, e foi desde de esse momento que viu que estava mais que apaixonado pela caçula dos Weasleys.

** Um herói nasce e parte ao mesmo tempo**

Hermione entra primeiro, o rosto coberto por lagrimas e abraça Gina sussurrando em seu ouvido:

-Ele conseguiu, ele foi um herói!

-O que aconteceu?- Gina perguntou desesperada. Mais ninguém disse nada-QUE ACONTECEU?

-Fique calma Gina, vou lhe explicar tudo-Lupin disse e pegou a mão de Gina e a puxou para a sala, conseguiu fazer ela sentar-se e recomeçou a falar-Não houve só uma vitima e nem só um assassino, Harry conseguiu acabar com Voldemort e pagou um preço por isso, mandou a maldição final, mas suas forças acabaram. Ele foi como um herói Gina, e nada vai conseguir apagar isso.

**Mais que um melhor amigo, acaba acontecendo...**

Com um sentimento de perda e raiva de tudo e de todos ela consegue forças em seu melhor amigo e que por coincidência seu antigo inimigo.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley aceita ser minha namorada?- Nunca vi um sorriso tão sincero nos lábios daquele loiro, sem mais demoras vi que no momento ele era o único que me fazia feliz.

-Claro Draco-Falei com um sorriso sincero, estava feliz mais ainda sentia Harry presente em minha vida.

** E o inevitável acontece...**

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceita Draco Lúcio Malfoy como seu legitimo esposo?

-Aceito.

-Draco Lúcio Malfoy, aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley como seu legitima esposa?

-Aceito!

-Então os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva!

E foi naquele momento que senti que uma nova Gina nascia em mim, uma Gina mais feliz e realizada!

** Estava muito estranho...**

Dois anos haviam se passado, e uma coisa incomodava Gina, Hermione e Ronald viajavam uma vez por mês e ficavam durante uma semana fora, não diziam aonde iam e nem quando iam, um pressentimento dizia que aquilo era muito importante para ela, mas como não tinha resposta resolveu deixar para lá.

** Ela é pega de surpresa...**

Toc toc toc

-Pois não?

-Ginevra se encontra?

-Sou eu mesma. Do que se trata?

-Posso entrar?Sou auror, amigo de trabalho de seu marido, Draco.

-Claro.

-Tenho uma noticia ruim para a senhora.

-Fale logo, estou começando a ficar preocupada.

-Draco estava em uma missão á procura de alguns comensais fugitivos e tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

-O que aconteceu com meu marido?- Já sabia a resposta e não queria acreditar.

-Lucio Malfoy o matou.

-Não, por favor, diz que é mentira...- Lagrimas já rolavam pela minha face, não podia acreditar que Draco tinha morrido. Só podia ser um pesadelo.

** E as surpresas não param por ai...**

Estava descendo as escadas, estava morrendo de sede quando por coincidência ouvi uma conversa que me chocou.

-Hermione qual será a reação de Harry quando souber da morte do Malfoy-Rony estava conversando com Hermione na frente da lareira, abraçados.

-Não sei Rony, mais temos de admitir que Draco mudou muito desde de quando a gente partiu a sua morte. Ele mudou por amor e deu pra perceber.

-É Hermione, tenho que admitir que Draco morreu com uma ótima reputação, E que fez muito bem a minha irmã. Mais temos que arrumar nossos maloes partiremos amanha de manhã. Brasil, ai vamos nós.

Já estava decidido, seguiria eles ate seu destino e veria se aquilo era ou não verdade. E pensando nisso se lembrou de uma coisa: A Carta.


End file.
